railworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldwin Centipede
The (known informally as the Centipede) were American diesel locomotives built by Baldwin Locomotive Works between December 1945 and July 1948. History The Baldwin type designation was 'DR-12-8-1500/2,' meaning "'D"iesel "R'"oad locomotive, with 12 axles (8 of which were driven), and two engines of 1,500 horsepower each. The trucks were configured in a 2-D+D-2 wheel arrangement. The nickname came from the numerous axles set in a nearly unbroken line, much like the legs of a centipede. A grand total of 54 units were produced and used in service by the Pennsylvania Railroad, Seaboard Air Line Railroad and National Railway of Mexico between 1945 and 1948. The Centipede was capable of operating independently or coupled in pairs, something the PRR successfully exploited to haul long passenger and freight trains across its network, including around the famous Horseshoe Curve. However, the Centipede was beset with problems and by the 1950s most railroads had scrapped their fleet, due in part to their troublesome engines and the damage they caused to the track from their heavy weight. Train Simulator The Baldwin Centipede was developed by Reppo and published by RailSimulator.com through Steam on 29th November 2012. As well as a highly detailed cab interior, the locomotive also features a fully-detailed engine start-up and realistic engine scripting. Also included are a PRR baggage car and PRR dining car, the latter with a finely detailed passenger view. Curiously, despite the Baldwin Locomotive Works Demonstrator livery being shown in Facebook pre-release screenshots File:Baldwin Centipede Demonstrator Blue WIP.png, the Baldwin Centipede was only released in PRR livery. Guide Start-up Procedure To start the engine you need to do the following steps: * 1: Connect the battery. So you get enough energy supply for the fuel pump. *'2:' Pull the "Fuel Pump Start" button. The pump will turn on. *'3:' Check the fuel pressure gauge and wait until the pressure reaches 12 psi. *'4:' Pull the start button for 3-5 seconds. The engine should start. *'5:' Once the engine is running, pull the button to connect the Aux Generator. If you forget to connect the Aux Generator, the fuel pump, lights and any electric system will be kept running only by the battery. *'6:' Move the reverser handle, open the throttle lever and release the train brake. Drive the train normally. Rolling Stock *PRR Centipede Unit A1 *PRR Centipede Unit A2 *PRR B60b Baggage Car *PRR D78d Dining Car Scenarios All scenarios are for the Horseshoe Curve route. Scenarios 1 and 3 come with Advanced variants too. *'Testing the Power' - May 1947. The first Centipede locomotive has been delivered to the Pennsy. Before entering revenue-earning service, she's got to go through several tests. The first one will take place today, with a consist of 15 passenger coaches. Only company managers and engineers are travelling on this train and a mini-lab has been set in one of the restaurant cars to check the engine's performance. Looks like an interesting day for all those involved in the tests. *'Last Trin to Gallitzin' - November, 1948. It's one of those miserable nights, with horrendous weather, in which one would rather be seating at home next to the fire, or tucked in a nice, warm bed listening to the wind blowing outside. But no, instead you're sat at the controls of a Baldwin Centipede locomotive waiting for the home signal to Johnstown to clear and let your train into the platform, where a few passengers are waiting for their last train of the day. Take care - and don't get a cold with that wind! *'Downhill Coal' - September, 1952. Reliability problems, together with improper (or lack of) maintenance has relegated the Baldwin locomotives to freight work after a short spell in prime mainline passenger workings - maybe too short for a 5 year old locomotive. Our Centipede has the task of taking 20 loaded coal hoppers to Altoona - 1400 Tons of coal! It's been raining the previous night, so the rails are wet and slippery – a challenge even for experienced drivers. Now, anyone mentioned the words 'poor availability'? *'Your Birthday, Your Choice' - April, 1952. It's your birthday today, but unfortunately you have to work. Your colleagues have planned a surprise shift for you, previously agreed with the Traction Inspector, of course! Today you'll be able to choose which train you wish to drive, all of them being hauled by one of your favourite locomotives: a Baldwin Centipede. Wondering what all this is about? Don't waste any time, then - they're waiting for you at the Depot. Gallery Baldwin Centipede Demonstrator Blue WIP.png Baldwin Centipede Demonstrator Blue 2 WIP.png References